The Story of Us
by angiesmile
Summary: Kel and Dom have been together for a while, though one subject had previously never come up, marriage. Men in the Own can't marry, would Dom give up the Own, more importantly would Kel let him? Now both of them are standing on opposite sides of the Midwinter Ball not speaking. Their story is beginning to look a lot like a tragedy now. Will there be a happy ending?


**A/N: First fanfic in 6 years, wow. Well I did write most of this a while ago, but I was a bit guilty about not having written updates for my other stories (silly I know) so I didn't upload it or even finish it till tonight. This came to me listening to Taylor Swift's Story of Us, everyone loves a bit of T-Swizzle, if you're saying you don't you're in denial ;) so if you see some of the lyrics in there I blame the fact I was listening to the song on repeat for hours. I don't own those words in that express order (let's not get done for plagiarism here :P ). While listening I wondered what would happen if K &D talked about getting married, or didn't talk as the case maybe, and hey presto this story happened.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this, they belong to Tamora Pierce, this is just what my interpretation of them and their actions!**

 **I hope you enjoy it after my long absence, as ever please read and review!**

 **~Angie**

* * *

Kel stood at the edge of the ballroom trying desperately to pay attention to what Owen was excitedly telling her. She just stood there nodding and smiling, trying to will herself to think of something, _anything_ , other than the sergeant standing on the other side of the room. As if he could feel her eyes on him he looked up, the moment that their gazes locked Kel felt suffocated, and turned abruptly around to face Owen, turning her back on him.

"...and I told Margarry that it would be jolly to have mini versions of her running around and then she told me that it might be sooner than we thought..."

"I'm sorry Owen, what we you saying?" Kel asked her voice conveying her regret.

"Oh, just how I can't wait to have children! They'll be so jolly!" Owen recounted only slightly dampened by how she had blatantly not been listening. Though what he said brought the image of Dom bending down and picking up a small child and smiling at her. She shook her head, trying to dispel the image. She then politely excused herself from Owen, claiming the need for a drink.

* * *

Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle stood talking to his cousin, well being talked at by his cousin, while watching Kel from the other side of the room. He managed to lock gazes with her to only have her abruptly turn around to ignore him again.

"...Yuki was saying the other day..." Neal trailed off realising that something else had his cousin's attention, correction _someone_ , "you have to talk to her, Dom."

"She wouldn't listen Neal," was the reply, it took Neal a moment to register the lack of his cursed nickname: Meathead.

"You don't know until you try." He nudged.

"I have and every time I try, she walks off with that bloody mask on her face!" Dom insisted.

" _Kel please listen to me," he pleaded grabbing hold of her hand. She tugged her hand out of his grip and turned to face him._

" _Dom, I can't...I can't let you leave the Own, you need them –_ they _need_ you _!" She schooled her emotions thinking over and over to herself 'I am a rock, I am a smooth rock...' then turned her back on him walking away, hoping he would come after her but knowing that she had pushed him away one too many times. A single tear rolled down her face and if anyone else in the stables had noticed their exchange, or the tear on the Lady Knight's face no-one mentioned it._

* * *

Kel got herself a new glass of spiced juice, and stood at the edge of the ballroom trying to control herself, though she knew that there was little she could do, her thoughts drifted back to the first time she had met Dom. She could still feel the tingle in her hand from when he had passed her that sausage and cheese turnover. Her thoughts then launched forward to their various outings together, before either of them would admit that they were courting. It had taken Raoul, Neal, Owen, Merric, Alanna, and some sneaky meddling to get either of them to admit it; each of them afraid to say it in case the other didn't feel the same.

She felt herself smiling just at the thought of it.

 _She had just been walking down to the stables to give Hoshi and Peachblossom their daily treats, when she heard voices coming from just inside. She crept around so that she was just behind the entrance and was able to see who was talking. She peeked around the corner and was relieved to find that the two men had their backs to her, but that was short lived when her mind caught up with her, she would know those two anywhere: Dom and Lord Raoul._

" _What are your intentions with my ex-squire?" Raoul asked his sergeant. She felt her face heat up, she really shouldn't be here – eavesdropping on the man she felt knew her better than her own father, and the man who she was courting. 'Were they courting?' she thought to herself she hoped so, but didn't want to mention it._

" _I...I," she leant forward more to hear his response, "I am hoping that we are courting, I just don't want to ask her. I'm not sure she feels the same..."_

 _She let out a gasp and forgotten quite how far forwards she had been leaning on the stable door, and fell face forward into the middle of the stable. Then scrambled to get herself up and out of there hopefully before either of them noticed her, though it was a vain hope that was crushed as Dom called out,_

" _Kel?" she looked up at him and smiled as she saw his face turn red._

" _Of course I would want to court you, Dom,"_

 _They both missed the other occupants of the stable quietly exchange exclamations of 'YES!' as Dom gathered her up into his arms and kissed her._

* * *

Kel had hoped from that moment that everything would be perfect and she could see herself telling people about how as soon as they had met the first time, she had felt sparks fly. They spent months courting before that day. The distinct reason all of this was happening.

 _Dom appeared at her door just as she was thinking about going to see him. It was becoming a habit these days. She ushered him into her room as she was grabbing her sword. He promptly grabbed her shoulders and turned her to facing him. Before she could register it, his lips were upon hers in a kiss filled with such emotion. He pulled away, placing his forehead on hers, and whispered to her, "Meet me at the gates at sixth bell, and wear something nice." Before he left her, to continue on with practising her tilting and swordplay all day trying to keep her mind occupied other than trying to figure out what Dom was planning._

 _Time flew and at the fourth bell she was back in her room, pacing trying to figure out what she was going to wear._

" _When did I become worrying about what I am going to wear?" she asked herself, before giving up and going to see Lalasa – she always knew what to do. After much scolding on Lalasa's part about how she 'always left it to the last minute' and how she 'never left enough time to get the perfect effect' nevertheless she was soon bundled out of the shop before the fifth bell with a light green dress and a dark green shift, along with dark brown stockings and strict instructions to go bathe for a half bell before getting ready._

 _By the sixth bell she was running as fast as her satin slippers would allow towards the palace gates, only to slow to a walk once she saw her sergeant leaning on the gate house talking to the guard. She had to stop herself from laughing when he caught sight of her. He stood staring at her having stopped seemingly in the middle of a sentence if the guard's reaction was anything to go by._

" _It's rude to stare Sergeant," she pointed out trying to fight the blush from creeping up onto her face. He shut his mouth hurriedly and cleared his throat._

" _Please excuse my rudeness then Lady Knight," he stated bowing, as he straightened he looked her in the eye, blue eyes sparkling, "though you look beautiful."_

 _They walked through the city just enjoying each other's company till they stopped at smart restaurant. At this point Kel was racking her brain about anniversaries and birthdays, although she was sure there wasn't one that she had missed. She was still giddy every time their anniversary came around though it had been three years._

 _Once they had finished the meal Kel was just about sure that everything was okay and that she was just getting herself worked up over nothing. When Dom took her hand and pressed a small velveteen box into it and said, "You know that I love you more than life itself, I ask one thing of you. Will you, Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan, agree to spend the rest of your life with me? Will you marry me Kel?"_

 _She slowly opened the box in her hand to see the simple silver ring with a heart shaped sapphire set into it._

 _She looked up into his eyes, hers filling with tears. She knew that he would have to leave the Own if he married her, and she couldn't stay around like a normal wife. There was no guarantee that either of them would be able to survive each day. She couldn't let him leave the Own, not on her account any way, they were his family..._

" _Dom, I...I...I..." she started, 'Why can't I just say it?' she thought to herself. She took a shuddering breath before starting again, "Dom, I can't, I can't let you leave the Own – you need them; they're your family..."_

 _Without saying another word she pressed the box back into his hand and hurried to leave before he would be able to see the tears falling down her face._

* * *

She furiously wiped at her eyes, she wouldn't have herself crying in a room full of people, least of all at Midwinter. She wanted to be selfish and tell him to forget it all and that she would marry him, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. She couldn't even bring herself to tell him that she missed his company, or ask him if it hurt him as much as it did her.

There had been many times when she had gone to try and tell him about how she felt and why everything was so...well so hard. She just couldn't get the words that she needed together, she would get the nerve together, then she would look at him and her resolve would melt, adding to that the stifling silence that encompassed the two of them. Those were the reasons that she had to avoid him.

Yet the thought that they would no longer be together ate away at her heart and her defences. All of their friends had noticed the change in the two 'lovebirds' as they had once called them; Dom now in his own bubble ignoring everyone as much as possible and Kel losing the mask, and showing emotions – normally in the form of losing her temper.

* * *

It had been agreed by friends and family alike that something had to done about it, though they didn't know the root of the problem as neither party would talk about it. Though it hadn't taken long once Raoul, Neal, Buri, Alanna, Roald, Shinko and Yuki sat down and tried to put themselves in Kel's head.

" _Men in the Own can't marry..." Yuki pointed out quietly from the corner from where she sat._

" _WHAT was she thinking?!" Raoul roared as he pieced it all together._

" _You've worked it out," Buri hinted, trying to get her husband to reveal it to the rest of the group._

" _Of_ course! _" Neal stated realisation dawning on his face._

" _Shut it Meathead! What is it?" Alanna exclaimed._

" _Men in the Own can't marry Alanna," Raoul said again once he had regained his composure, "my ex-squire needs to learn to be a bit selfish once in a while,"_

" _She won't let Dom leave the Own..." Neal continued._

" _I'm going to find Jon," Alanna stated turning and leaving the room abruptly._

 _The King and Queen had just settled down in front of the fire, enjoying the rare solitude for the barest of moments. Well that was before the door to their chambers slammed into the wall next to it. Jon knew exactly who it was without even turning – only one person would have the nerve to barge into the Royal Chambers – Alanna._

" _Jonathan. A word. Now!" she demanded._

" _What is it that has gotten you into a tantrum this time Alanna?" he asked with a weariness which would otherwise be noted when a parent was scolding a child for the umpteenth time. The King stood up and looked down at his wife apologetically, to which she just smiled understandingly._

" _I want you to change the rules about the men in The Own marrying," Alanna stated._

" _You know I can't do that Alanna," Jon replied exasperated running a hand through his black hair, which was starting to grey, remembering the number of times he had this conversation with Alanna and Raoul over the last two years._

" _Well grant him a King's Pardon then!" Alanna surged forward._

" _Grant_ who _a King's Pardon?" he asked absent-mindedly._

" _You know very well who I mean!" Alanna spat, before turning on her heel and leaving nearly running straight into Roald._

" _I can't say you didn't have that coming, Love," Thayet commented having gotten up beside him during the conversation._

" _I know but if I grant him a King's Pardon, what's it to say that I won't grant others the same honour?"_

" _You could always pass a motion that if a man of The Own was to marry a Lady Knight they would be offered a King's Pardon..." Roald suggested._

* * *

Dom scanned the room, vaguely noting that his eyes always managed to locate Kel whether he wanted them to or not. Though his eyes widened when he saw her amicably chatting away with the eldest son of some Baron, had she really gotten over him that quickly? He knew that he should have sat her down to talk to her but the pride on both parts made sure that that never happened. It was their fatal flaw, well maybe not hers but definitely his. It came down to a battle of the wills between them. Though deep down he knew that nothing he said could make Kel change her mind. No matter what he tried. She was more stubborn than anyone he had met. Even Meathead.

The sight of her with that, well that son of a conservative, made the knots in his gut to tighten and twist. The thought that they could quite possibly have well and truly lost all the magic and spark that they once had, was almost too much for him to bear.

"Talk to her." This time it was his commander telling him what his cousin had just tried to tell him a scant bell ago.

Raoul looked down at his sergeant, while he was not inclined to take sides in this, he thought that both parties were being plain stupid. It was clear to all who knew them that Kel and Dom belonged together. The thing is that, well, both of them knew it too and were just too full of pride to acknowledge it. Both his ex-squire and the sergeant looked as though they had been put through the wringer, neither acting like themselves.

"I…I don't know what to say to her," Dom finally admitted looking up to meet Raoul's gaze, "how did we end up this way?"

Raoul went to try and answer, then realised that this was just a rhetorical question. He saw that Dom was lost in his own little world.

 _Dom had been planning this day for over a month, with the help of a few of his men and Neal, he had finally managed to secure a table at one of the finest restaurants in Corus. Now all that was left was for him to lure her there, after all it was supposed to be a surprise. He had managed to get to her door just as she seemed to be ready to leave._

' _Bit of luck I hadn't left it any later,' he thought as she ushered him into her room as she was grabbing her sword. He turned her around and kissed her as if he might lose her. He pulled away and gently rested his forehead on hers and whispered "Meet me at the gates at sixth bell, and wear something nice." Before he left her to go down to the practice courts as she always did at this time of day._

 _Time flew by and by fourth bell he wasn't feeling as confident as he had been earlier. Knocking on his cousin's door he called out, "Open up Meathead! I know you're in there!"_

 _Neal opened the door to nearly be hit in the face as his cousin went to knock again._

" _Whoa! What's up Dom?"_

" _What if she says no?" Dom asked frantically, running his hand through his hair. He was so nervous, about this._

" _She won't, she loves you, you know this," Yuki, Neal's wife, replied before her husband had a chance to open his mouth._

 _They had invited him, offering him tea and just trying to calm him down as he paced around their rooms. He had stayed there until it was half a bell before he was supposed to meet Kel, at which time he left them, thanking them for the tea, and slowly walked down to the gate._

" _What's got you so agitated Sarge?" asked the guard on duty after putting up with his pacing for a few minutes._

" _I'm proposing to my girl tonight," was his response as he couldn't think of anything else to say._

" _Is that her?" the guard asked nodding in the direction of Kel. Dom couldn't respond, his eyes were just too captivated by the woman walking towards him. She wore a simple yet elegant light green dress with a dark green shift, yet she was stunning. She didn't need the fancy gowns from balls to take his breath away._

" _It's rude to stare Sergeant," she pointed out with mischief in her eyes, while her face grew delightfully pink, if only for a few seconds. He promptly shut his mouth and cleared his throat._

" _Please excuse my rudeness then Lady Knight," he stated bowing, as he straightened he looked her in the eye, blue eyes sparkling with adoration, "though you look beautiful."_

 _They walked through the city just enjoying each other's company till they stopped at place he had to practically blackmail the guys to be able to get a table at. It seemed that his threat to his cousin seemed to have paid off as Kel looked totally confused as to why they were there._

' _Looks like I've finally been able to surprise her,' Dom thought gleefully._

 _Throughout the meal Dom could tell that she was still trying to work out why they were there. He took a deep breath getting the small, precious box out of his pocket. 'It's now or never.'_

 _He took her hand, trying his best to keep his voice even, as to not give away just how nervous he really was. He pressed the box into her hand asking "You know that I love you more than life itself, I ask one thing of you. Will you, Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan, agree to spend the rest of your life with me? Will you marry me Kel?"_

 _He watched her eagerly as she slowly opened the box to see the ring that he had had in his possession for several months, having seen it on his last trip to Corus. Knowing that it was the ring he would give to her, he had purchased it immediately._

 _He watched her, and as she looked up he felt his insides tighten as he saw her eyes filling with tears. He wanted nothing more than to know what was going through her mind._

" _Dom, I...I...I..." she started, and he could feel his fears rising their ugly heads again, before trying to squash them back down again. As he watched her, praying that the next words would be her consent, she took a shuddering breath before starting again, "Dom, I can't, I can't let you leave the Own – you need them; they're your family..."_

 _Without saying another word she pressed the box back into his hand and hurried to leave, without even turning back to see the man she left behind her crumble. He left gold nobles on the table to cover the meal, though he knew he was paying too much he just couldn't bear to wait for the server to return with the correct change. He got up and left, and at a jog he made it to private room in the Own's quarters before his body was racked with sobs. He felt as though she had just ripped his heart out and left it on the ground as she walked away._

* * *

Kel felt eyes on her again, and when she looked up she was shocked by the vulnerability she saw in the sapphire eyes that had always spent their time filled with happiness and mischief.

'Did I do the wrong thing?' she asked herself, suddenly full of doubt she fled the room to the balcony outside. She had seen his eyes full of sadness and it had reminded her of the look of kicked puppy, full of loyalty yet also full of pain and sadness. She couldn't let him leave the Own, she just couldn't. She couldn't be that selfish.

'Or were you just being selfish because you didn't know what to do?' her mind jeered back at her. She didn't know what to do anymore.

Kel's sudden departure from the ballroom did not go unnoticed by Nealan of Queenscove. Having made his way over to Raoul and his cousin, he hissed "Go after her you dolt" in Dom's ear.

Dom slipped away after Kel, just as the King got up to make the announcement, his champion had been waiting for all night.

"Kel – I…" he started, trying to find the words to say.

"I can't let you lose your job – your life – for me," she sighed turning to face him, before starting to walk past him, "I don't want our story to end as a tragedy."

As she walked past him, he grabbed her wrist lightly, "then don't let it Kel."

"I have to go," she stated pulling her arm from his light grip easily.

"Kel did you not stop to think that I had been prepared to leave the Own when I proposed to you?" he called after her.

He ran after her back into the room, just as the King was announcing, "for many years it has been a law that the men of the King's Own are not permitted to marry," at these words Kel found herself frozen to the spot having made it towards the middle of the room, "after much debating,"

"6 months of it," Alanna interrupted, earning a few laughs from her friends.

"After much debating," the King continued, "it has come to the issue of the force loosing many of its experienced fighters as they feel the need to start a family. As such, it was agreed the law should be modified."

At that many murmurs went flying around the room, from disgruntled conservatives to the excited whispers of Kel's yearmates. After the king cleared his throat and the room once again fell into silence, allowing him to continue, "It was agreed, that should the men be of the rank of sergeant or higher, and wishing to wed a woman who was a warrior in service to the crown, the man in question would be granted a King's Pardon. This would allow him to marry, and still remain in the Own. Happy Midwinter to you all."

Alanna and Thayet stood next to Jonathan both looking like the cat that got the cream. Raoul and Buri looked at each other smiling before looking back at Kel, who slowly turned tears filling her eyes, which were search for one person in particular.

Dom could not believe what he was hearing, once the speech was finished he felt himself stand taller. Now she could have no reason not to say yes. He saw her starting to turn and saw the tears in her eyes, as she looked for him. Feeling down to the lump in his pocket, he pulled out the box that he had carried with him since that night.

He closed the gap in three quick strides and fell to his knees in front of her presenting the box and its contents to her. To them there was no one else in the room, none of the rest of the guests at the ball mattered. Dom's eyes searching her face for any indication of what her answer would be when he asked "Y-Y-You know that I love you more than life itself, I ask one thing of you. Will you, Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan, Protector of the Small, agree to spend the rest of your life with me? Will you marry me Kel?"

She was so full of emotion, she thought she would burst if she tried to speak and just nodded. Seeing her reaction Dom's face light up into a brilliant smile, the likes of which had not been seen by anyone in a long 7 months. He slipped the delicate ring onto her finger before jumping up and picking her up and spinning her around. It was as if all that had happened in the previous months had just been wiped away. Once again they were just any other couple madly in love. He put her down only to kiss her fiercely. They pulled apart after the jeers of their friends brought them back to reality, placing his forehead on hers he said "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," she replied, tears flowing slowly down her face.

All of their friends came over to congratulate them, hugging Kel and clapping Dom on the back.

Seeing the joy before them Thayet leaned over to her husband saying, "I don't care how much support you lost over this. You did the right thing there, and today."

"I know," the King replied facing his queen with love in his eyes, before looking back to the happy couple and starting to make his way down to congratulate them.

Once they had managed to make their way away from all of the well-wishers, Dom walked Kel back to her room. Holding her hand he pulled her into many a dark corner to in his words "make up for lost time" kissing her soundly each time.

When they finally reached her door, she looked up into his eyes through her luscious lashes, before reach up and pulling him down the few inches to give him a lingering kiss.

"I love you Kel," Dom said hoarsely after they pulled apart.

"I love you too Dom," she replied with her eyes simply saying "I'm sorry"

"See our story isn't a tragedy after all," he responded kissing her lightly before she walked into her rooms.

* * *

 **And there you have it, I really hope you enjoyed it. If you did that's great let me know - I love hearing from you! If you didn't let me know - I also love feedback! Just please no flames.**

 **Once again, I hope you enjoyed it,**

 **~Angie**


End file.
